Party time
by Melody of the forest
Summary: Lavender and Parvati prepare for a party. Mentions of Fem slash


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other persons and places in this fic. They all belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. I just borrowed them for a while.

**Part****y time**

"And then they'll all look at you and fall silent. They'll gape at you and then they'll start whistling. They'll form a queue, because they all want to dance with you."

I smiled when my friend burst out laughing. She was happy again. Her doubts were gone, at least for tonight.

"Oh Parvati," she managed to say. "I always knew you'd go mad one day."

I looked in the mirror and studied my reflection. I saw a person with black hair and brown eyes. Her lips were pink, because of the lipstick Parvati put on them. She was dressed in a dark blue robe and she wore blue bracelets as well.

"Looks pretty normal, if you ask me," I replied dryly.

I heard the bathroom door close and knew that the girl from sixth year, who was going to the party as well, had left. She had told us before that she couldn't stand all that stupid giggling and our talks about nothing. Well, that isn't my problem, she could've just ignored us, I thought. She didn't have to leave. I really didn't mind that she'd left, though. Now there was just the two of us in the room, my best friend Lavender and I. I looked at her. She was dressed in a pink robe with a few golden stripes. Her shiny black hair fell in waves across her back and her lips formed a soft smile. I was glad that she didn't doubt herself anymore. It had been hard to not tell her my secret, when she told me that she wasn't pretty enough. She thought that she'd be alone the whole evening, looking at all the lucky girls who had a dance partner. When she told me all about her insecurities and fears, I wanted to embrace her and tell her that she was the most beautiful person on the planet. Why I wanted this so badly, I did not know. I knew that she'd ask me why I held her, if I had followed this strange urge. I also knew that I couldn't answer her, I would never tell her my secret. I wanted to, I wanted it so badly, but I couldn't speak the words. And I knew I never would. I couldn't stand the thought of losing her friendship. Without her in my life, I'd be lost forever. I'd never be more than her best friend and I didn't want to try to change this. I didn't know what I'd do if she turned away from me and never looked back. I'd probably be crying forever, I thought sadly.

"What is the matter?"

I sighed and shook my head.

"Just thinking."

"About what?" she asked curiously.

"Tonight's party," I answered.

"Don't worry," she said kindly. "It will be great."

"It probably will," I agreed, hoping she was right.

It was kind of funny that she tried to reassure me, just after I had tried to calm her. That was exactly why I valued her presence so much. She seemed to understand me and I, well, I couldn't say that I knew everything about her, but I hoped I knew enough. I wanted to be the one she would turn to when she needed help and part of me knew that she did just that. She had, after all, told me about her fears and doubts and I had made her smile again.

"I'm glad Ron and Hermione aren't at Hogwarts anymore. They were together all the time, as though they were the only two people on the planet. It really irritated me."

"Yes, they did behave that way indeed."

I didn't know what else I could say. You and Ron weren't much better, sometimes you were even worse, I thought. But I didn't tell her this. I couldn't stand the sight of Lavender and Ron, kissing, laughing. It hurt, it really did. But that was all in the past now.

I sigh contentedly. Warm, gentle arms pull me closer to a warm body. The party, now two years ago, was one of the best moments of my life. I never thought that I could feel so happy as I did back then. That happiness had stayed, just like the person who caused that feeling.

"What's the matter?" a sleepy voice asks.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"About what, 'Vati?"

"The party," I murmur.

"Ah yes, that was the best party ever."

Then she drops a kiss on my head and I fall asleep, peaceful and happy.


End file.
